


dive down deeper still

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober day 1: pegging
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Fjord (Critical Role)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	dive down deeper still

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr asks are still open on [my blog](https://marmeladednd.tumblr.com/post/630784256026787840/lustyargonianmaid-time-to-start-planning)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh, gods-” 

Fjord can hear Avantika chuckle behind him- it brings heat to his cheeks. Well, more heat than there is already. 

“Good?”, she asks, a hand running down his spine almost soothingly. When he chokes out a helpless “Uh-huh.”, she lets her hand trail lower until it cups one of his buttocks. Her nails dig into the flesh there, driving a whimper out of him. 

Another one follows when she slowly pushes deeper into him. It’s a sensation unlike anything Fjord has ever felt before, for both his body and his brain. The latter slowly seems to shut off right about now. He’s impossibly hard against the pillow she stuffed under his hips before, so hard it aches. 

Avantika’s hand runs back up his spine now, leaving behind a trail of warmth on his skin as she starts rocking her hips faster, pushing deeper. Fjord buries his face in the pillows and muffles his moans. Her fingers thread into his hair roughly, pulling. 

“Up.”, she commands, and he obeys. He has to curve his spine in an almost impossible angle, but it’s worth it, because like that, she has so much more leverage, reaching spots inside him that seemed impossible before, all while holding onto his hair. 

A moment later, her other hand wraps around him firmly and starts to stroke him in sync with her thrusts, and Fjord knows he won’t last long like that. 

“I’m gonna-” 

“Do it.”, she hisses, and her grip tightens, both on his hair and his cock. 

Fjord comes with a helpless sob, spilling across Avantika’s hand and her bed while she fucks him relentlessly. When his orgasm turns into weak spasms, she lets go of his hair, allowing him to crumple onto the sheets breathlessly. 

“Fuck…”

She pulls out of him unceremoniously. “Turn over, onto your back.” 

He can hear leather straps be unbuckled and something hit the wood floor. 

“You might be finished, but I’m not.” She appears in his field of vision, completely naked, the strap-on discarded. He quickly obeys her order, rolling over until he’s on his back- the bed is big enough for him to roll out of the mess he just made. 

Avantika climbs into bed swiftly, and then nonchalantly swings one leg over his chest. “I’m gonna sit on your face now, yes?” 

Fjord almost chokes on his spit, his hands automatically going to her thighs. “Yes, Ma’am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it in the comments ;)


End file.
